Lost Sisters
by lunetheart
Summary: So, did anybody notice that Chise and Shirayuki look almost identical? Is there some kind of explanation for that? Because here's what I think. Do you think that...they're sisters? Will we ever know? Well, here's the story... Rated T to be safe. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Lunetheart, and welcome to my fanfiction, Lost Sisters, a crossover between Ancient Magus Bride and Snow White with the Red Hair.**

 **So, I can't be the only one to notice the similarities between these two animes and manga. Both the heroines have red hair and green eyes-in all honesty, they could be sisters...get what I'm saying?**

 **Chise** _ **does**_ **look like her mom, and the hair color is similar, too, and same with Shirayuki with her dad, but what does Shirayuki's mom look like? Can we be completely certain we know much about her? Well, we know a few scattered facts, but...what if she didn't actually die? What if she was just transported to another world?**

 **Anyway, I think you get my point. I don't own Ancient Magus Bride or Snow White with the Red Hair. Enjoy!**

Chise sighed, kicking her legs over the edge of the wall she was sitting on. Elias was in London for the day, and Ruth had wanted to spend the day at Isabel's grave. Silky seemed busy, so Chise just decided to spend the day to herself-after all, today had a...special meaning to her.

It was the day her mother had died.

Chise got off the wall onto the grassy hill. Since she had the day to herself, maybe she'd go for a long walk or something-she didn't really want to study magic today-or do anything, really. In reality, she just wanted to lie in bed all day, but she couldn't exactly do that.

Chise sighed again, crossing her arms. "Whatever, I guess. I need fresh air, anyway."

"What was that, little Robin?"

Chise turned her head to see one of the Ariels.

"Oh, hi," Chise said as the Ariel sat on her shoulder.

"Where you going?" the little fae asked.

"Oh, just walking around," Chise said.

"Where's the church grimm and the Thorn Mage?" the fae asked.

"Elias is in London, and Ruth is at the graveyard," Chise said.

"Then I can keep you company for a while," the Ariel said happily.

"Oh, thanks," Chise said.

The Ariel smiled. "So, why do you seem sad today?"

"It's nothing, really," Chise said. "I'm just...feeling off today."

"Ok," the Ariel said slowly. "Ooh, if you don't have a specific place to go, let's head that way!" The fae pointed forward.

"Sure," Chise said, walking forward. "But if you try to trick me into walking through a portal again-"

"I won't, I won't," the Ariel said.

"Good," Chise said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Shirayuki used her arm to brush off some beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead. She had been working in the garden since sunrise-not that she minded. It was just that it was getting too warm out.

"Hey, Shirayuki, time for a break!" Ryu yelled.

Shirayuki looked over. "Coming!" She stood up, picked up her basket, and quickly walked over to Ryu.

"No Obi today either?" Ryu asked as Shirayuki got to him.

"Still away on some business, I think," Shirayuki said.

"It's been a whole week-I hope he comes back soon," Ryu said.

"I think he's supposed to come back tomorrow," Shirayuki said. "But I'm not completely sure." _I really hope so, though. He's kinda become like a big brother to me-I know that he used to like me, but he's found someone._ Shirayuki mentally chuckled. _Her name is Penelope-the two of them are adorable together. In fact, I think that he's with her right now, visiting her family or something-I wonder if they'll come back engaged!_ With that train of thought, Shirayuki and Ryu walked out of the garden area to bring the herbs that they had gathered to the chief herbalist.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to have the biggest event of the entire fanfiction start just yet. I kinda wanted to have a chapter in the point of views of Chise and Shirayuki, then the next chapter be what's happening with everything. I should have the next chapter up soon-hopefully.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters!**

 **I'm hoping that this chapter is going to be longer than the last one-here's to hoping!**

 **Anyway, I don't own Ancient Magus Bride or Snow White with the Red Hair-I mean, I'm not that awesome.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Um, I think that we should probably get back," Chise said, looking around, a little worried. It was getting dark-Elias was probably back at the house by now, but Ruth had said something about staying at the cemetery overnight, so it wouldn't be exactly easy for Elias to find her-and she knew better than to make Elias worry.

"Don't worry-just a little farther," the Ariel said...but its voice sounded so strange, almost like there was something speaking through it…

Chise took a step back, only to feel hands on her shoulder. With a jump, she spun around…

...to see Ashen Eye.

"Hello, little bird mage," Ashen Eye said.

Chise took a step back. "Ashen Eye."

"Don't say my name with such hatred," Ashen Eye said. "I am here to speak to you."

"I don't want to hear it," Chise said, doing her best not to pull out her wand to use magic. She glanced at the Ariel, only to realize that it had fallen asleep, and was currently on the ground.

Ashen Eye noticed this. "Ah, I see that you noticed. You see, that particular Ariel was under a spell to help get you out here to speak to me."

Chise glared at Ashen Eye. "What are you up to?"

"I would just like to speak to you," Ashen Eye said. "It is as simple as that."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Chise said, then turned and began to walk away, but, suddenly, something hit her head really hard, and she fell unconscious.

 **Meanwhile…**

Shirayuki didn't know why she was talking a walk, but when she couldn't fall asleep, she had found herself getting up and walking out of the castle, but she didn't completely know why. After all, it was the middle of the night-sure, it was summertime, but that didn't mean that it was a good idea to be walking outside. And yet she couldn't force herself to go back, so she just decided to roll with it.

After walking for about ten minutes, Shirayuki found herself in a clearing, and that's when she stopped walking and just sat down.

"Why did I walk so far?" Shirayuki yawned, scratching her head. "Scratch that. Why did I start walking at all?" She stood up. "I really should head back."

"Ah, just where are you going?"

Shirayuki spun around to see…

...Ashen Eye.

"Who are you?" Shirayuki asked, then noticed the girl that he was carrying-who looked almost exactly like Shirayuki. "Wait, that girl looks like me!"

Ashen Eye threw Chise to the ground, but Chise didn't wake up. Shirayuki instantly rushed to the girl, propping her head up as Ashen Eye chuckled.

"I knew that you would respond like that," Ashen Eye said. Shirayuki snapped her head at him.

"What do you-" Shirayuki started, then suddenly slumped forward, unconscious.

Ashen Eye grabbed both girls, then disappeared.

 **Many miles away…**

Ashen Eye, Chise, and Shirayuki appeared in a large tower room. Ashen Eye carefully arranged both the girls so they were in two beds that were in the tower, then it turned to Chise. It took off her necklace, then held it up, smiling. "Without this, your precious Thorn mage will never be able to find you." It put it in his pocket, then took out a choker necklace, which it put around Chise's neck. "And that will stop him from being able to track you-and your familiar won't be able to find you, either." With that, Ashen Eye disappeared.

 **Hours later…**

Shirayuki woke up to hear coughing.

She quickly sat up to see the other girl at the window, leaning out a little. She was coughing really hard-it did not sound good.

Shirayuki got out of the bed and rushed over to the girl, who was slumping forward. Shirayuki pulled her back into the tower to prevent her from falling out the window-just how high up were they?! "Hey, are you alright?!"

The girl didn't respond for a few seconds, then looked back at Shirayuki, who gasped.

Sure, the girl did look like Shirayuki-she had noticed that when the girl had been unconscious-but now that Shirayuki could see her awake, she realized that there was more to the girl than she had originally thought-this girl could've been her a few years ago. The girl had the same eye color as she did, but she looked like she was suffering-and that wasn't including the blood still on her face. Shirayuki took a few seconds to take in what the girl was wearing. She was wearing a green coat, a white shirt, a red vest, and a gray skirt. She had a ring on her left ring finger-was she married?!-a choker necklace on-although it didn't look like it was completely against her neck-and a gold-colored bracelet.

Meanwhile, Chise was taking in this girl that was sitting by her. Her hair and eyes were the exact same as hers, and she was kinda like a slightly-older version of her. She wore a magenta undershirt, plus a white dress over that, complete with a belt. She was also wearing leather boots.

"Y-You look like me!" Shirayuki finally managed to stammer out.

"I could say the same to you," Chise said quietly, then began to cough again, but blood didn't come up this time.

"Are you alright?!" Shirayuki asked, her eyes wide. "Why are you coughing so much?"

"I'll be fine," Chise said, slowly standing up-Shirayuki did, too. "So, who're you?" She looked out the window. "And...where are we?"

"I'm Shirayuki," Shirayuki said. "And I'm not completely sure, but I hope that we're still in Clariness."

"Clariness?" Chise asked, giving her an odd look. "What's that?"

"You don't know?" Shirayuki asked, blinking in surprise. "Aren't you from Clariness?"

"I've never heard of it before," Chise said.

"I guess that explains why I've never met you before," Shirayuki said. "Well, Clariness is a large kingdom. I don't really know how else to explain it. So, where are you from...um...what's your name?"

"I'm Chise," Chise said. "And I live a few miles from London, England."

"London, England?" Shirayuki asked. "What's that?"

Chise gave her an odd look. "You don't know?"

"You didn't know what Clariness is," Shirayuki said.

"Yeah, but...tons of people know about London," Chise said. "I thought that it was famous worldwide because it's the capital of England, and historically, the English colonized countries all around the world."

"I guess that's another reason we never met before," Shirayuki said. "So, why were you coughing?"

"I'll be fine," Chise said, then reached up to grab her necklace, only to realize that it wasn't there. She gasped, looking down. "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Shirayuki asked.

"Elias told me never to take it off-how could I have lost it?!" Chise exclaimed, frantically looking around the tower room.

"Lost that?" Shirayuki asked.

"My necklace!" Chise exclaimed.

"You mean that choker you're wearing?" Shirayuki asked.

Chise's eyes went wide as she reached up and grabbed the choker. "What's this!?"

"You don't know?" Shirayuki asked.

"I-I never wear something right by my neck!" Chise exclaimed.

"I'll see if I can take it off," Shirayuki said, walking around Chise. "It doesn't have a clasp-how did this thing even get on?"

Chise started to freak out. "I-I-I need my necklace! Elias told me never to take it off-I have to get back to him!"

"What does a necklace have to do with getting back to someone?" Shirayuki asked, thoroughly confused.

"He can use it to track me," Chise told her, then walked over to her bed and pulled the covers off. "It's not here!"

"How can someone use a necklace to track someone?" Shirayuki asked.

"Magic, of course," Chise said, tears in her eyes. "It's not here!"

"Magic?" Shirayuki asked, starting to wonder if Chise had been kidnapped from a mental hospital or something.

Chise spun and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-You don't know what magic is?" Chise asked.

"I know what it is, but it's not real," Shirayuki said.

"Of course it's real," Chise said. "Elias has been teaching me magic for the past two years, and also trying to make sure I survive."

"Survive?" Shirayuki asked. "Are you seriously sick or something?"

"I'm what's known as a sleigh beggy," Chise explained. "We don't usually live for long-if I'm not lucky, I might only live another year or two. Elias, Angelica, Lindel, and all my other friends are trying to help save my life-that's what this is for." She gestured at her golden bracelet. "It stops me from generating magic."

At this point, Shirayuki was starting to piece together what must've been Chise's story. She was clearly from some kind of mental hospital or something, and these friends of hers must've convinced her that her condition had something to do with magic, and this bracelet was supposedly supposed to help cure her, when, in reality, they must've snuck her medicine into her food and drinks or something.

"Um...are you completely sure that you're mentally ok?" Shirayuki asked.

Chise sighed. "Yeah, I know. I probably sound insane. But I can prove that I'm not kidding." She took out her wand, glad that it hadn't been taken away from her. "This is my wand. Watch-I can-"

"Oh, little bird mage, no you won't."

The two jumped and turned to the window, where Ashen Eye was floating just out the window. Shirayuki's eyes went wide.

Meanwhile, Chise glared at him, taking a step forward and holding her wand out. "Ashen Eye."

"You are not able to use magic right now," Ashen Eye said, then looked at Shirayuki. "Although you can clearly see me flying. Do you believe in magic now?"

Shirayuki just stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ashen Eye said.

"What are you even doing?" Chise asked. "Let us go now!"

"Who says that I am keeping you here?" Ashen Eye asked. "You are free to leave-just be my guest."

"We can't fly, you know," Chise hissed. "Let us get down safely now!"

"Ah, now that's different than what you had said before," Ashen Eye said. "And I refuse that one."

Chise growled, causing Shirayuki to stare at her in shock.

Meanwhile, Ashen Eye laughed. "You sound more like your familiar than you sound like yourself right now. Oh well. I doubt that you will be seeing your precious Elias and familiar again, anyway."

Angrily, Chise rushed forward, but Ashen Eye disappeared before Chise even reached the window.

"Damnit!" Chise said angrily, then tugged at the choker. "I'm guessing that this thing is stopping me from using magic."

"S-So there's actually magic?" Shirayuki asked, her eyes wide.

Chise looked at her, then nodded. "Yeah. That was Ashen Eye-I've had a few problem with him before." She looked back out the window. "This isn't the first time he's kidnapped me-although the other time Elias and Ruth were able to get to me quickly."

"Who are Elias and Ruth?" Shirayuki asked.

"Ruth is my familiar-he helps me cast magic spells," Chise said. "Elias is my magic teacher-and...well...he's also my husband."

"Wait, you're actually married?!" Shirayuki asked, her eyes wide. "You're younger than I am!"

"Well, yeah," Chise said, looking at her ring. "The two of us got married about a year ago-I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

"I-I'm twenty-two," Shirayuki said. "And I thought that someone that's sixteen couldn't get married!"

"Well, not technically...but it's a long story," Chise said sheepishly. "In all honesty, I'm still surprised that our friend Angelica is alright with it-he's...older than he looks."

"Do I even want to know?" Shirayuki asked.

"He's been around for three hundred years," Chise said.

"T-Three hundred!?" Shirayuki exclaimed.

Chise sighed. This really was going to be a long story.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should update before too long.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters.**

 **I don't own Ancient Magus Bride or Snow White with the Red Hair.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chise and Shirayuki had been in the tower for a few days, and they both had realized a few things about being in the tower.

One, it was clearly in Clariness-Shirayuki had pointed at some herbs that she somehow saw from all the way up there and was able to identify them, while Chise didn't recognize them-although that _could_ be because she couldn't see as well.

Two, Shirayuki was a palace herbalist, and Chise was a mage's apprentice and wife-when Shirayuki had questioned how she was both, Chise had shrugged and said that that was how it worked.

Three. Ashen Eye came by once a day to give them food, then he disappeared. He also sometimes left herbs so Shirayuki-or Chise-could make something that would help with Chise's coughing. Sometimes, the herbs would be from Clariness, and sometimes Chise recognized them while Shirayuki didn't. So, they taught each other the names and uses of the herbs, and for the most part, they ignored the topic of them looking nearly identical, although it came up once or twice despite that.

And, through it all, they both kept wondering when their friends would come and find them.

 **Meanwhile…**

"It's been a few days-where _is_ she?" Elias asked, pacing back and forth.

"I can't track her or hear her thoughts," Ruth said, panicking. "For all we know, she could be-"

"If she were dead, you would be, too," the Ariel said, completely unaware of what had happened-Ashen Eye had erased its memories of the entire event. "Besides, our sweet Robin wouldn't just disappear like that. I'm sure that she's just somewhere far away."

Elias looked at the neighbor. "I have an idea."

"What?" the Ariel asked.

"You are able to travel with the wind-surely there's something you can do to find Chise?" Elias asked.

"Maybe," the Ariel said. "But I can't guarantee that I can bring you-or bring her back."

"You can't?!" Ruth asked. "Why not?!"

The Ariel look sheepish. "I don't know why, but I feel kinda dizzy-as if iron is touching me, but I can still control the wind. I don't know what's going on, or why it's been like that since I found myself in the forest. I can't help but wonder what happened."

"Then there's something else that might help," Elias said. "Something is hiding Chise from us-for all we know, she could be in grave danger. If you can find out where she is, then I want you to go to her and stay by her side."

"You don't want me to come back and tell you where she is?" the Ariel asked.

"It is most important for Chise to be safe," Elias said. "With time, we will be able to find her. However, if she finds herself in a situation where she can be fatally wounded, I would like for there to be someone-and seeing as Ruth cannot find her, someone that can travel through the wind will be useful."

Ruth looked _really_ sour at this comment, but the Ariel nodded.

"Alright, I'm in," the Ariel said. "But only because it's sweet Robin." With that, the Ariel flew away and disappeared,

 **In Clariness…**

Zen looked around. "Seriously, where could she have gone?"

Zen, Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi were looking for Shirayuki, who had disappeared a few nights before. Apparently, she had slipped out of the castle for a walk, and she never came back, which _really_ worried Zen.

"I'm sure that she can't be too far," Mitsuhide said. "Even if someone did kidnap her, they couldn't bring her far without her leaving behind some kind of clue, and we can be sure that they didn't try to bring her away on a ship like the Claw of the Sea did. So I'm sure that we're going to find something before long."

"Um, guys, what's that?" Obi suddenly asked, pointing at something. They all turned…

...to see a tower.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry about it being short, but I have a little bit of writer's block on this story-so sorry! I'm working on it-slowly, but still.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters.**

 **Merry late Christmas, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over two weeks. Writer's block sucks and all that...anyway.**

 **I don't own Ancient Magus Bride or Snow White with the Red Hair.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Ugh!" Chise said, putting her hand over her mouth.

Shirayuki looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Chise didn't respond-she just ran to the window, leaning out and coughing out blood.

Shirayuki quickly walked over and patted Chise's back.

After a minute, Chise stopped coughing and started to breath heavily.

"Are you alright?" Shirayuki asked.

Chise didn't answer.

 **At the base of the tower…**

"Um...what's this?" Obi asked, gesturing to the puddle of something on the ground-the window was hard to see from where they were standing.

"I think that's...blood," Kiki said, then looked up. "Is there a window up there or something?"

"Hey, someone up there?" Obi yelled.

 **In the tower…**

Shirayuki was pulling Chise away from the window when she heard Obi yell.

"Wait a second, I know that voice," Shirayuki said, standing up and walking back to the window.

"Are you sure?" Chise asked, coughing a little more.

Shirayuki leaned out the window, looking down to see…

"Shirayuki?!" Zen yelled, his eyes wide.

"Zen!" Shirayuki yelled. "Kiki! Mitsuhide! Obi!"

"Can you get down from there?" Zen called.

"I don't think so," Shirayuki yelled. "We've been looking since we got here, but there doesn't seem to be an exit."

"Wait, there's someone up there with you?" Kiki asked.

"Is that where this blood is coming from?" Obi asked, pointing at the blood on the ground.

As if on cue, Chise started to cough harder. Shirayuki looked at her just as Chise spit out blood.

Shirayuki walked over to Chise, who was coughing up more blood. She brought her over to the window, then yelled, "Look out!" as she helped Chise lean out the window, letting the blood fall to the ground. The four jumped back, barely avoiding getting hit by Chise's blood as all of their eyes grew wide.

"Who's that, and why does she look like you?!" Mitsuhide exclaimed.

Chise spat out the last of the blood in her mouth, then leaned back into the tower, wiping the blood off her mouth. "Seriously, I _never_ cough up this much blood in such a short amount of time."

"Maybe it has to do with the choker necklace," Shirayuki said to her, then turned back to the others. "This is Chise. Both of us have been looking for a way out, but it seems like the only entrance or exit is from the window."

"Then how did you get up there?!" Zen asked.

"Well...that's a long story," Shirayuki called.

"First things first, let's see if we can get you down," Obi called. "Can you jump?"

Shirayuki's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?!"

"We'll catch you," Mitsuhide promised. "Not both of you at the same time, but still! If there's no other way out, then this is the best solution!"

Shirayuki looked at Chise, whose eyes were wide.

"J-Jump?" Chise whispered.

"It's our best bet of getting out of here," Shirayuki said. "Wait...are you...afraid?"

Chise looked down, biting her lip. "Well...that's a long story. What if they don't catch us?"

"They will," Shirayuki said. "We'll be fine. Ok? I'll even go first. You'll see." She looked back to the others. "Alright! And you're sure you can catch us?"

"Positive!" Zen yelled. "You'll be alright!"

Shirayuki looked at Chise, whose eyes were wide.

"It'll be fine, ok?" Shirayuki said. "You can trust them-they'll catch me, and when you jump, they'll catch you." With that, Shirayuki turned to the window, looking out. "I'm coming!" With that, she jumped.

Chise's eyes grew even wider as she rushed to the window, looking out to see Zen catch Shirayuki. Zen set her on her feet, and Shirayuki looked up at Chise. "Come on! It'll be alright!"

Chise looked back into the tower room. _Do I really want to jump?_

"I promise, I'll catch you!" Obi said-Zen and Shirayuki had moved back, and now Obi was standing where they had been.

 _But..._ Mom _jumped...and I was going to,_ Chise thought, scared. _I don't want to die…_

 _But I won't hit the ground._

 _Can I really trust them?_

 _Shirayuki can. And they caught her._

 _Besides, Merituuli and Lindel said that I'll be able to hit the ground-which was why Ruth didn't need to worry so much. So I should be fine, even if they don't catch me._

"A-Alright," Chise said, making sure that she had her wand. When she was sure that she had it, she looked back out the window and took a breath. "So...just jump?"

Obi nodded.

"Then I'm jumping," Chise said, then closed her eyes…

...and jumped.

For a few seconds, Chise felt herself fall through the air, and she began to regret her decision, then she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes as Obi smiled at her, then set her on her feet.

"See?" Obi said. "That wasn't so bad."

"Y-Yeah," Chise muttered, but she was shaking.

"Who are you?" Kiki asked.

"I'm Chise," Chise said, looking at the group. "And all of you are?"

"I'm Kiki," Kiki said.

"I'm Mitsuhide," Mitsuhide said.

"I'm Obi," Obi said.

"I'm Zen, Second Prince of Clariness," Zen said.

"You're a prince?" Chise said, raising an eyebrow, then shook her head. "Nevermind. So we really _are_ in Clariness." She sighed. "And now I'm gonna have to try to find a way home."

"Where do you live?" Obi asked.

"England," Chise said.

"I've never heard of...England," Zen said.

"And that's what's going to make this hard," Chise said, then began to cough.

"Are you-" Kiki started to ask as Chise spat out blood.

"That is _not_ normal," Mitsuhide said. "Are you ok?"

Chise wiped away the blood. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe we should bring you back with us, and Garak can do something with your coughing-she's the chief herbalist," Zen said.

"I need to find a way home," Chise said. "Besides, nothing's going to change with that. I already know what's causing it, although it's never this bad."

"Look, you have no idea how to get home, and coughing up blood isn't a good thing," Kiki said, crossing her arms. "Maybe someone else at the palace will know how to get you home."

Chise sighed. "Fine, I guess."

"Then let's get going," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki. "Speaking of the chief herbalist, she and Ryuu have been wondering where you've been."

"Of course they have been," Shirayuki sighed. "This is going to be a fun one to explain."

"Can you start telling us as we walk?" Mitsuhide asked. "First off, who even kidnapped you?"

"His name is...Ashen Eye, right?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Chise as they all started to walk.

Chise nodded. "Yep."

"Ashen Eye?" Kiki asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's he?"

"Ashen Eye is...well...I don't really know how to explain who it is," Chise said. **(A/N: I looked on the fandom wiki, and Ashen Eye's gender isn't actually said. Personally, I think that Ashen Eye is a guy, but since I'm not sure, I'm just saying "it.")**

"Then what does Ashen Eye look like?" Obi asked.

"Well...you aren't going to believe me," Chise said.

"Try me," Obi said.

"Well, it wears a brown robe, has purple eyes, four arms, and tends to float," Chise said.

"Four arms?" Obi asked, then laughed. "Nice joke."

"I'm not kidding," Chise said.

"But nobody has four arms, and floating is impossible-well, for anything that could kidnap someone, that is," Obi said.

"And that's why I said you aren't going to believe me," Chise said.

"Is she crazy or something?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I'm not crazy," Chise muttered.

"Actually, as crazy at it sounds, it's the truth," Shirayuki said.

"Say what?!" Zen exclaimed.

"I can't say much about the four arms part, but Ashen Eye was floating right out of the window," Shirayuki said. "And it appeared everyday out of literally _nowhere_ -wait, won't it know that we're gone?"

"Knowing Ashen Eye, it won't do anything," Chise said. "It's very...strange. The first time I saw it, it turned me into a fox, then disappeared."

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Obi said. "That thing that kidnapped you is magical, and you already have experience with magic?!"

"I'm a mage," Chise said.

"Then show us a spell," Obi said.

Chise tapped her choker. "This is stopping me from using magic, which is why I keep coughing up blood. I'm what's known as a sleigh beggy-I generate tons of magic just to make sure I can breath. However, my body isn't supposed to be able to do that, which means that it'll kill me unless I can find ways to suppress my magic. But only a certain amount. If I have too much, I start coughing up blood, and I usually pass out. But if I don't have enough, it gets harder to breath, and the same thing happens. I think that this is making it so I don't have enough magic."

"Oh," Obi said. "So you can't just use magic when you want to?"

"Technically, I could, but there are a few factors," Chise said, taking out her wand. "I use this to use magic, but I also need help from the Fae to do that."

"Fae?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Magical creatures that most people can't see-at least, it's that way back home," Chise said. "But I don't think that there's any here-I mean, the only one I've seen is Ashen Eye."

"Huh," Kiki said, then looked at the sky. "We should try to get back before dark-we can talk more about this later."

So, with that, the group began to walk faster.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **By the way, I'm still thinking of just how I'm going to reveal that Shirayuki and Chise are sisters. If you have any ideas, can you let me know, either in a review or PM? Thanks!Anyway, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters!**

 **I don't own Ancient Magus Bride or Snow White with the Red Hair.**

 **So sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had severe writer's block, and semester testing, and then I decided to change my entire piece for Oral Interp, which took up more time than it should have...but I guess that I should start with the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chise looked around, hugging a blanket around her. She was sitting in the castle infirmary, and the chief herbalist, Garak, was asking her questions.

"Alright, so you said that your name is Chise Ainsworth, right?" Garak asked.

Chise looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"Exactly how old are you?" Garak asked.

"Seventeen," Chise said.

"And this...creature that kidnapped you is named...Ashen Eye, right?" Garak asked.

"Yeah," Chise said.

"I still find the part with him floating to be strange," Garak said.

"I think that we all do," Ryuu said, sitting by Shirayuki. Obi, Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide were all standing and leaning against the wall. Garak was sitting across from Chise.

"I freaked out when I first saw it," Shirayuki said.

"I think that everyone would," Garak said, then noticed Chise's wand. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?" Chise asked, grabbing her wand and showing it to Garak. "This is my wand."

"Mind if I look at it?" Garak asked.

"S-sure-just be careful with it," Chise said, handing her wand to Garak, who carefully looked it over.

"I don't think I've ever seen something with this exact color before," Garak said.

"Oh, a friend of Elias's-Lindel-covered the outside with some of my hair," Chise said.

"I can't see any hair," Garak said, then shook her head and handed the wand back. "I'm going to guess that there's magic involved-it's strange to think that, all our lives, we were taught that there's no such thing as magic, then out of nowhere, you show up and say that magic is real."

"Yeah, most people would be surprised, I guess," Chise said. "I've always just kinda...known a little about it, I guess. Since I could see the Fae, and nobody else could. But if someone had told me that I would be using magic someday, I would've told them that they were crazy."

"Anyone would," Garak said. "However, there's still one big concern. Nobody knows anything about where you're from, which means that you don't have anywhere to stay."

"I guess that I can try to travel until I find a Fae, and then I can ask for magic help," Chise said.

"But that sounds a little dangerous," Mitsuhide said. They all looked at him. "And from the fact that you were coughing up enough blood to make a puddle of it, I think that it would probably be best if you didn't travel around alone."

"I think that the best course of action would be to keep you here for now, Chise, and we can try to find a way to heal your throat," Garak said, then looked at Ryuu and Shirayuki. "What do you two think?"

"That sounds like the best idea for now," Ryuu said.

Shirayuki nodded.

"But then there's also something that I'm curious about," Garak said, looking back and forth between Chise and Shirayuki. "The two of you honestly look pretty similar-do you think that maybe the two of you share some relative?"

Shirayuki thought for a few seconds. "Well, I could ask my dad a few questions, but I don't talk to him as much since I didn't know him much while growing up. He might know a few things, but if we're related on my mom's side, I can't do much with that since she's...well...gone."

"I see," Garak said, then looked at Chise. "When you find your parents, do you think that either one would know?"

"They're both gone," Chise said.

"Wait, seriously?" Garak asked, her eyes wide. "Then who do you stay with?"

"Elias," Chise said.

"So he's kinda like your guardian?" Garak asked.

Chise showed her ring to Garak. "He's my husband."

"Wait, so you're seventeen, and you're _married_?" Garak asked, her eyes even wider. "How is that even legal?"

"It's a _really_ long story," Chise said.

"Then I'm not going to ask," Garak said. "But if you don't mind me asking...what happened to your parents?"

Chise ducked her head a little. "Well...my dad took my little brother away-they went out for a walk one night since my brother was crying, and they just...never came back. The pressure of trying to raise me on her own drove my mother to try to kill me, and when she snapped out of it, she jumped out the window."

Ryuu's eyes grew wide and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "No way!"

"So _that's_ why you were too scared to jump back at the tower," Obi said.

"Or is there another reason?" Kiki asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Kiki asked. "I just have a feeling that there's more to it."

"Well...you aren't wrong," Chise said, hunching her shoulders. "But that's not something I usually talk about."

"Well, we might as well hear that part of all of this," Kiki said. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Well…" Chise said, then sighed. "Back before I knew Elias, and after my parents...well...yeah, I was passed from relative to relative. I grew tired of it because none of them really liked me because I could see the Fae and they couldn't, so when I saw something scary, they could never understand why. So, one day, I decided that I was tired of all of it, and I went to the rooftop of my school...and...well...I was going to jump."

"Seriously?" Garak asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

"It wasn't going well back then," Chise said awkwardly. "But then I met Elias and all that…"

"I think that I'm done asking questions about all that," Garak said. "No offense, but your life is really...complicated."

"And that's just scratching the surface," Chise said.

"Well, I think that I'm going to try to make a cough medicine-we'll see if that helps," Garak said. "And since you're going to be staying around for a little while, how about we see what you know when it comes to herbs?"

"Sure," Chise said.

 **Meanwhile…**

The Ariel looked around, feeling very off-which was probably why it was hiding. Sure, there was no way that there would be a child with the sight around, but what was with this strange feeling?

"I have to find Chise," the Ariel muttered, looking around. "But where do I even start?"

"Um...what are you?"

Slowly, the Ariel turned around to see…

...a young child, looking _directly_ at the Fae.

 **Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen next?**

 **Sorry again about the late update, and sorry in advance if my next one is late. Writer's block sucks…**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in...has it been over a month already? So sorry!**

 **I don't own Ancient Magus Bride or Snow White with the Red Hair.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Um...so what are we doing?" Chise asked.

Shirayuki, Zen. Obi, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Chise were in the courtyard, getting ready to go somewhere...at least, that's what it seemed like.

"We're heading to visit my dad," Shirayuki said to her. "Even if we have no way of knowing about you since my mom's gone, he's our closest connection to finding out at least a little more about you, even if we don't learn anything except that we aren't really related-I hope that we learn something different, though."

"Oh," Chise said. "I guess that makes sense…"

"Alright," Zen said. "Well, Chise, do you know how to ride a horse?"

"I don't think I've ever ridden a horse, but I've ridden on the back of other animals-that's a long story," Chise said.

"Alright, then," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide. "She can ride with you, right?"

"Or she can ride with me," Shirayuki added. ( **A/N: I don't know if I'm remembering this right, btu did Shirayuki learn to ride a horse at some point? I think that she did, but I might be thinking of something else, and I really don't feel like going through tons of manga chapters just trying to figure out if that's right or wrong. If it's wrong, then at some point she just learned how to ride a horse** )

"Either way works," Chise said.

Shirayuki smiled. "Then you're coming with me."

"Ok," Chise said, and the group all got on horses, then left.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Y-You can see me?" the Ariel asked, pointing at herself.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" the child-a young girl-asked, confused. "And exactly what _are_ you-and why can you talk?" The girl walked over to the Ariel and poked it. "You don't _look_ human-more like...an insect or something."

"Hey, don't do that!" the Ariel said, flying around the girl's head and going back further on the roof. "And if you must know, I'm an Ariel-a Fae creature." _Since this girl can see me, might as well get some answers._ "Say, have you seen a girl with bright red hair, by any chance?"

"Bright red hair?" the girl asked. "That's rare-I can only think of one person."

"Who?" the Ariel asked.

"She's a Court Herbalist," the girl said. "Her name is Shirayuki, and people say that the Second Prince really likes her."

 _So there's no way it can be Chise,_ the Ariel said. _But it's still worth a shot seeing her, I guess._

"Where can I find her?" the Ariel asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the girl asked.

"I have my reasons!" the Ariel said. "Please?"

"I don't know anything about you," the girl said.

"And I know even less about you," the Ariel said.

"Oh, I'm-" the girl started.

"Alright, I'm going to get going-I can take a while guess," the Ariel said, then began to fly away over the rooftops, flying low so there were no more incidents with potential people with the ability to see the Fae.

 _Alright, so from the fact that "Court Herbalist" was this girl's title, I think that it's safe to assume that "Court" means "_ Royal _Court," so this Shirayuki is a healer for the royals here. Am I back a few centuries, or is this a completely different world?_

 _Well, no matter what, I need to find Chise-although it seems like she's going to be safe no matter what, since this place doesn't have any other Fae-otherwise that girl would've already know about the Fae, I think. And I haven't seen a single one around. Which makes me wonder exactly what happened to get her here...I guess that I'll have to ask her when I find her._ With that, the Ariel began to fly faster.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry that it's kinda short, but I'm really low on ideas at the moment-I'm working on it, I promise!**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters.**

 **Sorry for the long update-in my defense, it took longer with a different fanfiction I was writing, so it's not** _ **that**_ **bad...but I'm still sorry. Anyway.**

 **I don't own Snow White with the Red Hair or Ancient Magus Bride.**

 **Enjoy!**

After riding for what seemed like _hours_ , the group arrived at Shirayuki's dad's village. They got off the horses, then walked in, heading to Mukaze's place. Before long, they arrived, and Shirayuki knocked.

"Coming, coming!" Mukaze said, opening the door, then he looked surprise. "Shirayuki! What's going on?"

Shirayuki motioned for Chise to step forward. When she did, Muzake's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-Who're you?" Mukaze asked.

"I'm Chise Ainsworth," Chise said.

"Don't we look just about identical?" Shirayuki asked, gesturing between the two of them. "So, as you can probably guess, I have a few questions."

"Of course," Mukaze said, looking at all of them. "Well, come in, I guess-tie your horses up."

The group tied up the horses, then walked into the house, sitting down at the table-well, Mukaze, Shirayuki, Zen, and Chise sat down. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi stayed standing due to a lack of chairs.

"So...Chise, where exactly are you from?" Mukaze asked, looking the girl up and down.

"I'm from London," Chise said.

"Never heard of it," Mukaze said.

Chise sighed. "That's the problem-nobody has. Does the name 'Japan' ring a bell, either?"

Mukaze thought for a few seconds, then something clicked in his head.

"Well, I _recognize_ it...but from _where_ exactly?" Mukaze muttered.

"Does it have anything to do with mom?" Shirayuki asked. "Since we look identical."

"Um...now that you say that...yep," Mukaze said.

"Huh," Chise said. "What happened with that-and how was Japan involved?"

"Well, as you know, she got really sick," Mukaze said. "But she didn't actually...die."

"Then what happened?" Shirayuki asked.

"Well...when she was close to dying, this weird...creature appeared at the door," Mukaze said. "It wore a brown robe, and seemed to be floating off the ground just a little-"

"Ashen Eye!" Chise said.

"Yes, I believe that was its name," Mukaze said. "I asked what it wanted, and it just came past me, and headed over to my wife. I was surprised, and a little angry-I didn't even know what it was. I stormed over to it, and that's when she woke up-she had been sleeping in the living room. She greeted it like it was an old friend, which surprised me."

 **Flashback…**

"Ashen Eye," Mukaze's wife said with a smile on her face.

"You look worse for wear," Ashen Eye said.

"Who're you?" Mukaze asked, looking back and forth between them. "You know each other?! And why are you floating!?"

Both of them looked at Mukaze.

"This is Ashen Eye-he's a Fae," Mukaze's wife said.

"A...Fae?" Mukaze asked, confused. "What's that?"

"That's too long a story, I'm afraid," Ashen Eye said, then looked back to her. "Your time is running shorter, is it not?"

"No!" Mukaze exclaimed. "She's gonna be fine!"

His wife reached out to him, but he was too far for her to reach. "Mukaze...I can't stay here for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Mukaze asked, walking closer and kneeling down, rubbing her hand on his face.

"I'm not from this world," his wife said, then began to cough.

"We must go," Ashen Eye said.

"No!" Mukaze said.

"Mukaze...I must," his wife said. "Otherwise...I'm going to die here."

"Y-You're gonna get better!" Mukaze stammered. "You _have_ to get better!"

"But I won't unless I leave," she said softly, then let her hand fall, gently grabbing his. "If I can, I'll come back someday. I promise."

Mukaze began to cry. "Don't go."

"Sorry," his wife said, then looked at Ashen Eye. "Please, bring me away."

Ashen Eye touched her forehead, and the two disappeared, leaving Mukaze alone.

He began to sob.

"CHIKA!"

 **End Flashback…**

"I never ended up seeing her again," Mukaze said. "I told everyone that she had died, that I had buried her body alone. Not long after, I sent you to live with your grandparents, Shirayuki." He looked at Chise, whose face was pale. "Please, do you happen to know anything about her? Her name was Chika-she looked like you two did-"

"Was frail, but did her best, and had a smile on her face and a good sense of humor," Chise said quietly.

"Yeah, that's her!" Mukaze said. They all looked at her. "Did you know her?! Is she alright!?"

"She's...gone," Chise said lamely.

"Gone?" Mukaze asked, worried. "What happened to her? And how did you know her? Please tell me she didn't fall for someone else."

"She did, sorry," Chise said. "And she jumped from our apartment."

"Wait, you lived with her?!" Mukaze asked.

Shirayuki's hand flew over her mouth. "Wait a second!"

"Huh?" Mukaze asked, giving her an odd look. "What?"

"Chise, didn't you say that your _mom_ jumped out of your apartment?" Mitsuhide asked quietly.

"What!?" Mukaze asked. "So that means-?!"

"We're _sisters_!?" Shirayuki and Chise nearly yelled at the same time, looking at each other, their eyes really wide.

 **And I'm gonna cut the chapter off right there. Sorry if it's short! What did you think?**

 **I HOPE to update before too long, but I can't promise.**

 **Probably not the BEST way to reveal that secret, but oh well.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters.**

 **I don't own Ancient Magus Bride or Snow White with the Red Hair.**

 **Enjoy!**

Elias and Ruth were walking through the forest, heading to the Ant Hill.

Chise had been missing for over a week, and the two of them were starting to get incredibly worried, so Elias had decided that it was about time to talk to Titania and see if she had any idea of how to help out.

"Do you think that she'll know?" Ruth asked, looking up at Elias.

"I hope she will, but it's very possible that she might not," Elias said.

"If she doesn't...then what are we gonna do?" Ruth asked.

"I don't know," Elias said.

 _Then I hope she knows._

"Oh, Thorn Mage, Church Grim."

The two jumped in surprise and turned to see…

...Titania and Oberon sitting on a nearby branch.

"Oh, we were just heading to talk to you, Titania," Elias said.

"What a coincidence," Titania said. "We need to talk to you as well."

"You first!" Oberon said happily.

"Chise went missing over a week ago-I can't even sense her," Ruth said.

"We were wondering if you would have any idea where she could be," Elias said.

Titania and Oberon exchanged a look, then looked back at the two.

"Actually, we know _exactly_ where she is," Titania said.

"Where?" Ruth asked.

"She's in a different version of our world," Oberon said.

"A different version of our world?" Elias asked. "I'm afraid that I don't follow."

The two Fae jumped down so they were standing in front of Elias and Ruth.

"Well, you see, that's the thing-nobody can," Oberon said. "Contact between the two worlds is a big no-no, you see."

"And, from what we can tell, Ashen Eye deliberately brought her to the other world to hide her from us-Fae cannot last long over there, nor can any other kind of magic," Titania said. "Chise is there, as well as a few Fae that Ashen Eye sent over there to try to establish a connection between our worlds-the two of you are to find them and bring them back."

"Why can't there be a connection between the worlds?" Ruth asked.

"Most people over there can see the Fae-and there are more than a few sleigh beggies," Oberon said. "In fact, most of those that can see the Fae are."

"Most?" Elias asked. "It's rare for a sleigh beggy to see the Fae, but in this other world, it is not?"

"Exactly, which is why the worlds must remain separate," Titania said. "If magic were to flow into their world, the sleigh beggies over there would consume it, and it could very well kill them-and vice versa isn't good, either. A particular sleigh beggy from our world stayed over there for a few years, but since she's used to magic from here, due to the lack over there, it nearly killed her. It won't necessarily do that for Chise, but over time, it could make it hard for her to even stand-and she's more frail than the previous one."

"So we have a short time," Elias said. "How many Fae are over there?"

"Besides the Ariel that you sent to look after Chise-not to mention Ashen Eye-there are three, I believe," Titania said.

"You know about the Ariel?" Ruth asked. "Wait, of course you do. Let me guess, we shouldn't've sent her?"

"You didn't know," Oberon said. "But that isn't the point right now."

"The Fae should be finding themselves close to Chise, although there are plenty of sleigh beggies, so I don't know at this point," Titania said. "Since Chise has come into contact with magic before, I'm sure that they'll sense that and be close to her."

"Alright," Ruth said. "And exactly how are we going to find Chise in this world?"

"She generates magic-and you're her familiar," Oberon said. "Your connection was cut off before because of the difference between the worlds, but you should be able to find her-I think."

"And as for coming back?" Elias asked.

"When you have gathered all the Fae as well as Chise, we'll bring you back-trust us," Titania said. "Oh, and you might want to use your human form, Elias."

"Ok," Elias said, then shifted into his human form. "I guess that I wouldn't want to cause havoc."

"That's correct!" Oberon said. "Ruth, you as well!"

Ruth shifted into his human form, too.

"Now, off you go!" Oberon said, and the wind picked up, and the world around Elias and Ruth began to change.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry that it's short, but I'm working on it! Also, I don't want this to be in the same chapter as Elias and Ruth getting to the other world...maybe I should've put together the last two chapters...but at this point, it is what it is!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters.**

 **I don't own Snow White with the Red Hair or Ancient Magus Bride.**

 **I'm starting to run low on ideas for this fanfiction-I'm not completely sure what's about to happen next, honestly. If you don't mind, could you give me a few suggestions? I'm going to keep trying to come up with ideas, but until I know more about what I'm doing, after this chapter, I'm probably going to work a little more on my other fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy!**

Elias and Ruth landed in a forest, and they looked around.

"Well, it doesn't _look_ too much different than our world," Ruth said.

"It shouldn't be," Elias said. "My guess is that we will notice the differences before too long, though."

"Huh," Ruth said, then closed his eyes. "I think that I can sense _some_ magic-but I'm not completely sure if it's another Fae or Chise."

"I guess that we should check it out, regardless," Elias said. "Do you think you can transform into a dog for a little while? It will be easier to move faster."

"You'll keep up easier if I'm human," Ruth said. "And don't even think about changing forms yourself."

"I won't unless I absolutely must, but I doubt that I will have the need to," Elias said.

Ruth shifted into a dog. "Well, then, let's get going." He began to run in one direction. Elias followed.

 **Meanwhile…**

"We're _sisters_?!" Chise and Shirayuki yelled at the same time, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, didn't see _that_ one coming," Obi said.

"I had no idea that Chika would even _think_ about doing something like that," Mukaze said.

"It was...stressful times," Chise said, deciding not to bring up the fact that her mom had tried to kill her-now was _not_ the time.

"Oh," Mukaze said. "Mind if I ask more? What about your dad? Who did she end up falling in love with? Was he...kind to her?"

"Oh, Dad was...nice enough," Chise said. "He took my little brother and...just left."

"You had a brother, too?" Mukaze asked, sounding a little heartbroken.

Chise nodded. "Dad left, and that's when Mom started to break down...at one point, she just couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh," Mukaze said sadly. "I wish that she could've just stayed here-or brought us with her. Then maybe she'd still be alive today."

"I'm not so sure," Chise said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mukaze asked.

Chise took a deep breath. "Where I'm from...things are different. We have magic over there-Fae like Ashen Eye. I'm surprised that he saved her, honestly."

"Is he mean?" Mukaze asked.

"I can't say that I've ever had a pleasant encounter with him," Chise said, then paused for a second.

 _Wait a second...when he turned me into a fox. I thought that I could run forever-go on and on and never stop. Was it because I belong in this...world? What does that mean, anyway? Is this a separate world?_

 _No. I belong with Elias and Ruth. I still have to get home. I could've run forever because I'd already left the place that I belong._

"I see," Mukaze said. "Well, I don't know how you're going to get home-I'm going to guess that it will take awhile for you to find a way home-so, until then, if you ever want to know more about your mother while she was here, you can come talk to me-and I kinda want to know more about her from wherever you're from. I'm guessing that you guys have to head back to the castle soon, though, don't you?"

Zen nodded. "Sorry for the short visit."

"That's alright," Mukaze said. "Thanks for visiting."

The group stood up and began to walk out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Mukaze said.

They all stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" they all asked.

Mukaze walked over and put a hand on Shirayuki's head, and the other on Chise's. "If either of you wants to visit, it should be _both_ of you, alright?"

"Alright," the two said.

Mukaze smiled, then put his hands down. "Alright. Now, bye!"

The group walked out, got on their horses, and rode away.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry for the short chapter-and that it kinda sucked.**

 **As I said, I probably won't be updating for a little while because I'm just about out of ideas with this fanfiction.**

 **Well, until next time-however long it'll end up being.**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Lost Sisters.**

 **Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated-I honestly have NO clue what's going on anymore. And I think that it's getting pretty bad from here on out because of that-so sorry! I'm working on it...although I THINK that I'm getting close to the end of this fanfiction, but the ending might seem a little rushed-I just have no idea what's up, as I said. So I might just try to rush an ending. I don't know at the moment.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Ancient Magus Bride or Snow White With the Red Hair.**

 **Enjoy!**

Elias and Ruth ran through the woods for a little while, then came to a stop in a small clearing.

"Sorry, but I need a short break," Ruth said.

"That's perfectly fine," Elias said, looking around. "We have been running for a little while, after all. But can you sense her magic?"

Ruth thought for a few seconds. "Well, I sense _some_ magic in this area, but I don't think that it's Chise."

"You can't tell what it is?" Elias asked.

Ruth shook his head. "I believe that it's a sleigh beggy, but it's not exactly Chise-the magic just seems...different, somehow."

Elias sighed. "It's not going to be easy to find Chise, is it?'

"I don't think so," Ruth said, looking around. "But maybe with the remaining Fae...if I can sense them, it might be easier to have them help find her."

"You think so?" Elias asked.

"Well, seeing that there are four more here, six is better than just the two of us," Ruth said. "Do you think that you can do something to help sense them?"

"I am already working on it," Elias said, then pointed to the left. "I _think_ that there's some magic coming from that direction, and I'm pretty sure that it's Fae rather than sleigh beggies."

"Then let's head that way-maybe a Fae already knows where to find her," Ruth said. "Or the one you're sensing is _with_ her-we don't know at this point since we can't really find out where she is."

Elias nodded, and the two continued to walk.

 **Meanwhile…**

The Ariel looked over the castle wall-it was at a place where no guards could see it…

...but that moment was really helpful for helping it to find Chise.

There was no magic in the castle right then, but at the same time, there were faint traces of magic-not quite as if a spell had been cast, but more like someone with plenty of magic had been there-that didn't exactly mean that Chise was there, but at the same time, maybe a mage had there or something-and maybe the Ariel could ask them for assistance in finding Chise-maybe, when and if the mage came back. Of course, at the same time, there was no way of knowing for sure if said mage was even coming back.

So, for the time being, it decided to wait and see what would happen-if anyone that could help it would show up.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry that it's short-and kinda boring. Like said, I have NO idea what I'm doing at this point-and sorry in advance if it takes a little while for me to update again. I'm probably going to start another fanfiction before too long to try to motivate myself for more ideas with this one, but at the same time, who knows at the moment.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


End file.
